


A Different Kind of Family

by TamaraAdama14



Series: A Different Kind of Family AU [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Spellcest, Vinnie T is the future, how much fluff could a fluff fic fluff if a fluff fic could fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: There's a ritual that changes every aspect of life in the Spellman Mortuary/Orphanage.





	1. A Rough Night and the Morning After

“Hilda, we’ll figure this out.”

“I saw the ritual. We’d be married, Zelda. There’d be no going back, no leaving, no decided that we can’t stand to be with one another for the rest of our lives.”

“We could have an open relationship, be married for security, but be allowed to go out with others.”

Hilda looked over at her. “I don’t want a farce of a marriage. I’ve wanted the chance to be married for years, to be with one person, to love that one person and I’ve found a person I love, but I can’t be with him. Because you decided that we would be the heads of this new church. You always try to control me.” She climbed out of her bed, taking her pillow and walking towards the door.

“Hilda, I want those things for you as well, but there are times when we have to do things to protect our coven.” Zelda told her, shoving her duvet off of herself.

“No, you want me to be a pretty little housewife.”

“I don’t want you to be a housewife or trapped anywhere”

Hilda stopped and looked at her sister. “Then why have you killed me? Insulted me, made me feel less? You want to control me, to bind me to you.” She shouted, grabbing her pillow and leaving their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Zelda watched her leave, having no idea what to say.

Hilda went down to the parlor, curling up on the settee.

The night was long and lonely.

Come morning most of the children had disappeared before 6 a.m. . They had all heard Zelda and Hilda arguing about something the night before. Anything that could have resulted in them yelling was probably not going to have been resolved by breakfast.

Zelda walked down the stairs expecting to hear someone else in the house, there was no one. It was possible that one of the children needed to be at school early, but nearly impossible that all of them needed to be. More likely that they had fled as early as they could after hearing her and Hilda fight the night before. The redhead moved through the ground level to find her sister.

There was Hilda asleep on the settee, a blanket tucked in around her.

The High Priestess moved to kneel before her sister, tears forming in her eyes. “Hilda, can you forgive me for this sin of wanting you all to myself?”

Hilda opened her eyes. “I don’t know. Must we bind ourselves to one another?”

“If we want to keep our children protected.”

“You think of Ambrose and Sabrina as our children?”

“The two of them and the others - the Weird Sisters, Melvin, Elspeth, Nicholas, Madeleine, the twins, Sabrina’s mortal friends. We are raising all of them.”

“I do want to protect them, would you be kind and loving and listen to me?”

“Forever and ever.”

“Alright, then we’ll do this. Cee gets to know, I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Of course.” Zelda reached up to press a kiss to Hilda’s cheek. “I love you, Hildie.”

“Breakfast?”

“I was thinking of ordering in.”

“Really, from where?”

“Teleporting to pick up from that shop we love in Boston.”

“All the way to Boston?”

“Are you doubting me?”

“Never, pick up crepes for me?”

“And strawberries with cream.”

Hilda smiled, her chin folding into her neck, cheeks blushing red. “I’ll go get dressed.”

Zelda watched as she went up the steps.

Later when Hilda came back downstairs, Zelda had set the table in the solarium. “This is intimate.”

“You are a romantic and I will try my best to romance you.” Zelda answered, pouring their orange juice.

“Thank you.” Hilda sat down on the lounger that Zelda had brought in. “If we’re going this, I don’t want it to be massive. I want a small ceremony in the words, us, Lilith, and the children.”

“I like the clearing by Mary’s cottage, there are flowers.”

“There are other parts of the ritual.”

“I know, but we have time, we don’t have to decide right now.”

“Zelda, at the end of this ritual one of us will be pregnant. That’s a rather large thing.”

“I know.”

“We’d have three under three.”

“A rarity among magical families.”

“If we only have one, there’s a chance we have two.”

“We could handle twins, by next fall a few of the children will be in university and could watch them if we need for an afternoon or I could have one or two of them in my office while working at the academy. Remember when Sabrina would sit and play in the office while we had patrons in the mortuary.”

“That could work, but it wouldn’t be practical or professional.”

“We could convince one of the children to stay here until we the twins start pre-school.”

“Which one?”

“Elspeth has expressed interest in becoming a mortician.”

“That would be alright.”

“Which one of us will have the child?”

Zelda looked up at her. “I want to, but it’s not safe for me to be carrying a child right now. If you don’t want to, I’m sure I could make it work.”

“We could have another child in a few years.” Hilda told her.

“You would be alright with having this one?”

“Either way this child will be ours, but it is safer for me to be pregnant. You’ll get to run to town for snacks for me at 3 a.m.”

“Anything you want.”

“When we do this, be gentle.”

“If I could we would do it here at home, with rose petals and candles.”

“Instead it’s a stone altar and chains.”

“Leave that to me. I will make it comfortable and if I can pleasurable.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, don’t you need to head to work?”

Hilda looked at her. “You’d let your wife work in a mortal bookstore?”

“I wouldn’t let her do anything, she makes her own choices.”

“May I have a kiss from the mother of my children?”

Zelda leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hilda’s cheek. 

The blonde turned her head to meet Zelda’s lips. “Thank you.”


	2. An After School Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children arrive home and try to understand what is going on.

The children had filtered back into the house around 4 p.m. none of them wanting to return to any amount fighting between the Spellman sisters. In the last year, most of them had arrived at thinking of them as parents, for some a replacement of those lost, others consider them to be the only parents they have ever known.

“So who wants to go first?” Sabrina asked, as they all stood at the edge of the property.

Looks flitted across the group, going back to the white haired teen.

“You’ve known them the longest.” Melvin suggested.

“They won’t hex you.” Dorcas reminded her.

“Hold my bag. If I don’t come back for you in ten minutes, go for help.” Sabrina said, beginning the walk up the drive.

The door opened and she couldn’t hear either of her aunties, no one in the kitchen or office. No one was home. Sabrina went back out to motion the others to come in.

Everyone returned their things to their designated cubbies. Somewhat childish, but after the first argument of what belongs to whom Hilda had built a cubby system to stop anymore fighting.

Seats taken around the parlor.

“So what’s the plan?” Agatha asked, pulling Elspeth onto her lap.

“We’ll make dinner and pray to Lilith that they work this out whatever it is.” Sabrina explained.

“It would help if we knew what was going on.” Melvin supplied.

“I heard something about fertility, protection, and binding.” Madeleine said.

“That could mean anything.” Dorcas said. “It could be a sacrifice, spell, or marriage.”

“Marriage?” Sabrina asked, looking at her.

“Binding spells are often considered to be marriages.”

“What would they be binding?”

“Zelda to the church?” Elspeth offered up.

“Maybe, but all three of those things together might mean something.” Agatha said, her eyes went wide. “There was a spell I saw in the founding of the coven, a spell to keep the coven safe and the ground fertile. It’s a sex ritual, done at the summer Equinox. It’s usually performed by the High Priest and their spouse.”

“Zelda isn’t married. So who would she do it with?” Sabrina asked.

“Could she do it with Hilda?” Dorcas suggested.

“The High Priest’s wife is pregnant at the end of ritual, usually. I believe that last time was the first time that she wasn’t.” Agatha told the group.

“It wasn’t performed last year.” Sabrina said.

“It’s done every twenty years, so Edward Spellman was the last High Priest to perform it.” Agatha said.

“Let’s make dinner, do our homework, and go to bed. Give them a chance to figure this out themselves.” Melvin said.

“We have to do something to help them, this ritual sounds incredibly misogynistic.” Sabrina nearly yelled at them.

“We have figured this out and we will be performing the ritual.” Hilda told them, standing in the doorway.

“Auntie.” Sabrina greeted her.

“Now you each have a pizza in the kitchen, go.” Hilda told them.

Most of them raced out of the parlor as quickly as possible. Sabrina stayed sitting.

“Auntie, why are you two doing this?”

“Lamb, this is one of the best ways to help protect the coven.” Hilda tried to explain.

“You two barely get along.”

“Sabrina, I do love Zelda and we get along.”

“She has killed you.”

“She has trouble expressing herself. We were both raised to repress our emotions, Zelda has had problems learning to change those thoughts.”

“What about Doctor Cerberus?”

“I do love him, but it’s not something that will last. He will die in a few decades and I will still be the same.”

“So you’re going to leave him for some archaic ritual?”

“It’s been coming for a while.”

“It’s a sex ritual.”

Hilda sighed and looked at the ground.

“I’m not going to hurt her.” Zelda said from the door.

“You have hurt her though.” Sabrina yelled at Zelda, walking out of the parlor.

Zelda moved over to stand by Hilda.

“That went better than it could have.” Hilda said.

“She’ll come around to it. She might even like the thought of having another younger sibling.” Zelda suggested.

“Before or after I have the baby?”

“You’re not even pregnant, yet. So we have time.” 

“Pizza?”

“Come on.” Zelda held out her arm.

Hilda took her arm. “Thank you.” 

Sabrina had taken her dinner to her room, dragging Nick behind her.

“Good evening, everyone.” Zelda greeted the teenagers.

They all looked up.

“It’s alright, we’ll work on her later.” Hilda tried to assure them.

“Are you going to get married?” Agatha asked.

“Yes, we are and we will probably have a baby.” Zelda informed them.

“I’ll start looking into apartments.” Dorcas said.

“Why?” Hilda asked.

“You’ll want us to move out, to have a family home, right?” Elspeth questioned.

“You’re our children, you’re always welcome to live here.” Zelda told them.

“You think of us as your children?” Agatha looked up at them.

“Of course. How many of you have climbed into our beds after a nightmare or come to us for advice or help.” Hilda explained.

“Can we call you our moms?” Dorcas asked, the childish glee appearing in her eyes.

“If you want to.” Hilda told them.

“Yay, I have two moms now.” The redhead exclaimed.

“For right now, don’t mention that at school. Mortals won’t understand.” Zelda told them.

“Because you’re women?” Elspeth asked.

“No, because we’re sisters.”

“That’s not weird.”

“It is to them.”

“So when are you going to be wed?” Melvin asked, around his pizza.

“Close your mouth while chewing. This weekend would be for the best.” Hilda told them.

“We need to get you both dresses and flowers and someone who can perform the ceremony.” Madeleine said.

Hilda and Zelda looked at one another.

“Maybe next weekend for the ceremony and shopping this weekend?” Hilda suggested to the group.

“Half and half of who goes with whom?” Agatha asked.

“You can all decide that between yourselves.” Zelda told them.

“Can I go with someone?” Melvin asked, looked up at them.

“You can come with me.” Zelda replied. “I will talk with Lilith about her performing the ceremony.”

“Should we invite Harvey, Theo, and Roz?” Elspeth asked.

“Yes, and Ms. Wardwell. Invite Theo to come this weekend, I’ve been meaning to find him some better fitting dress clothes.”

“I’ll take Roz dress shopping.” Hilda said. “One mortal each. Ambrose and Prudence will be back with the twins, later.”

“Where did they take them today?” Madeleine asked.

“To the beach.”


	3. A Conversation in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Zelda talk about the future and enjoy themselves.

“Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Hilda said, pulling on her nightgown.

“It’s nothing we can’t handle.” Zelda answered, from their bed.

“Which of the children are you taking?”

“So I have Melvin, Dorcas, Theo, Agatha, Elspeth, and Leticia.” Zelda answered.

“And I have Ambrose, Prudence, Nick, Sabrina, Roz, Madeleine, and Latio.” Hilda replied. “Have we forgotten any of them?”

“I hope not, there are so many of them.”

“Maybe we should invest in another vehicle.”

“I’m not going to drive a minivan.”

“I was thinking an SUV.”

“Nor are we acquiring a church van.”

“Church of Lilith painted on the side, flames.”

“No.” Zelda looked over at the blonde.

“Lilith bless teleportation.”

“I’m going to New York City, where are you going?”

“Boston.”

“We’ll eat before heading home. Have you decided about inviting Cerberus next weekend.”

“Well, I tried to and...”

“You haven’t told him yet?”

“Not yet, but I will. I did love him, but we weren’t going to last.”

“But you think the two of us will?”

 

“If nothing else we’re sisters, so you’ll be stuck with me.”

“That’s comforting.” Zelda said, pressing a kiss to Hilda’s cheek.

“We’ll be married next week.”

“And be expecting a baby by next month.”

“Will we take a honeymoon?”

Zelda stiffened. “I think not.”

“Oh, was hoping of taking you to the Five Seasons in Riverdale for a few days.”

“I think we could do that.”

“Not really a honeymoon.”

“That’s okay.” Zelda answered, wringing her hands.

Realization dawned in Hilda’s eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t think when I said. I would never mean to make you think that I would do something like that.”

“I know you wouldn’t, it was just hearing that word.”

Hilda pulled Zelda into her lap. “I will miss being able to do this.”

“I will as well. You’ll just have to get used to letting me hold you.” Zelda told her.

“I’ve missed that.” Hilda told her.

“Fourteen months and you get to be the big spoon again.”

Hilda tightened her arms around Zelda. “Will you be gentle?”

“For what?”

“When you tie me down.”

“I will do everything in my power to make sure that you aren’t hurt and that you like it.”

“You will?”

“I’ll ease you into it.” Zelda pressed a line of kisses down the side of Hilda’s face ending on her lips.

“Thank you.” 

“Hildie, if you don’t want this I can find someone else.”

“I’m doing this with you. Forever and ever, remember.”

“Forever and ever.”

Hilda fell backwards, dragging Zelda with her. “Can we try some things, before next weekend?”

“Of course, what do you want to try?”

“Can you go down on me?” A blush spreading on Hilda’s face.

Zelda sat up and pulled off her nightgown. “May I take off your gown?”

Hilda swallowed, looking away from her.

“Hildie, look at me. You are beautiful and I love you.”

The blonde looked up at her sister. “Do I need to?”

The redhead moved her hands down to touch Hilda’s breasts. “I want to play with these.” A pout on her lips.

Hilda moaned as Zelda pinched her nipples. “Turn off the lights.”

“One of them, I want to see the look on your face.” One of the lamps flicked off. 

Hilda let Zelda pull her nightgown off of her. “Kiss me?’

Zelda leaned down and kissed her. “Whenever you want.”

Kisses trailed down Hilda’s neck before reaching her breasts and a nipple pulled into Zelda’s mouth.

The younger witch moaned, twisting a hand into red curls. “That’s so good.”

“This is nothing, just wait.” Zelda snickered, reaching to pull Hilda’s panties down her legs.

Hilda looked up at her. “It gets better?”

“You have no idea.” She leaned up and kissed her before kissing her way down Hilda’s stomach. “I can’t wait to see you pregnant.”

“I’ll be even fatter.” The blonde pulled back.

“No, you’ll be glowing and bringing our child into this world.”

“You think I’ll be glowing?”

“I do.” She pulled a thigh over her shoulder. “And this is beautiful, so pretty and pink and soaking wet.”

Hilda pulled a pillow over face.

The pillow flew away from her.

“I want to see you.” Zelda flicked Hilda’s clit with her tongue.

Hilda gasped. “Do that again.”

The redhead snickered pushing her tongue into Hilda.

“More.” Hilda squealed.

Zelda had found the most glorious place in the world, between Hilda’s thighs, warm, soaking wet and begging for more.

“Zelda, touch me.”

The redhead went up to circle Hilda’s clit with her tongue, two fingers shoved into her slit. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes.” Hilda moaned, coming around Zelda’s fingers.

Zelda smiled into her hip, before climbing up to kiss Hilda’s cheek. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, is it always that good?” Hilda asked, curling into Zelda’s arms.

“At least, it can be better.”

“Better? I don’t know if I can take better.”

“You will, the ritual requires a few more orgasms.”

Hilda looked at her. “How many more?”

“A total of four.”

“Four.” She squeaked out.

“One for each season.”

“Just me or both of us?”

“Both of us.”

“May I touch you?”

Zelda stiffened. “Not right now, we need to be up early. Maybe tonight.”

 

“You will let me touch you when we’re married, won’t you?”

“Yes.” The lamp flicked off.


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast before a shopping trip.

“Morning, Zelda.” Hilda said, cuddling into the redhead.

“Morning.” She responded, turning around to kiss Hilda.

“I should go start breakfast.”

“Or they could find their own food.”

“The twins will wake up in a few minutes.”

“Maybe we do need to get up. Pick one another’s clothing?”

Hilda stood from their bed and went to Zelda’s wardrobe. Pulled out a blue dress with purple flowers. “This one.”

“I haven’t worn that in years. I doubt that it still fits.”

“It will, I adjusted the seams.”

Zelda looked at her hands.

“There’s no shame in having gained a little weight, it shows that you’re eating.”

The redhead didn’t respond.

“I like your tummy, it’s cute.”

“I don’t, it’s not.”

Hilda knelt in front of Zelda, pushing the duvet off of her. “It shows me that you like what I cook for you.”

“It shows that I can’t control myself.”

“And one day it will show that you brought one of our children into the world.”

“That’s a long way off.”

“You told me that you don’t mind how I look, so why don’t you care that I like how you look?”

“You look happy and maternal. I look unhealthy.”

 

Hilda traced her hands down Zelda’s torso before coming to rest of her little pouch. “You know that it’s not healthy to be totally flat.”

Zelda pulled away from her sister. “That doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“No but you have to accept my compliments. We’re going to have a relationship built on trust and equality.”

“I’ll work on learning to accept compliments, if you’ll let me hold your hand whenever I want.”

“You drive a hard bargain. I accept.” Hilda placed Zelda’s dress on her bed and went in search of undergarments for her.

“A slip?” 

“You don’t need one.”

Zelda looked through Hilda’s dresser and found a pair of black jeans with red hearts sewn onto the back pockets and a red blouse. 

“I don’t like pants.”

“But you look wonderful in them.”

“Just wait. I’ll start putting you in pants and make you garden.”

Zelda pressed a kiss to Hilda’s lips. “You have a bit of walking to do today.”

“We both do. What colour dress are you looking for?”

“I’m going to surprise you. It won’t be black.”

“Good.”

They dressed in silence.

“I’ll go grab the twins.” Zelda said, leaving their bedroom. She walked up to the attic to Ambrose’s bedroom.

“Good morning, Zelda.” Prudence greeted from the desk, Latio in her lap.

“I’ll take the twins, get dressed. Hilda has started breakfast.” Zelda took the boy from Prudence and Leticia from the bed.

“Mama.” The little girls sleepily said.

“Good morning, little ones.” She held the twins tightly to her chest as she walked down the stairs.

“Hello, little ones.” Hilda greeted them.

“Mummy!” Latio yelled, trying to squirm out of Zelda’s arms.

Hilda took him from Zelda. “What shall we have for breakfast, my littlest demons?”

 

“Pancakes!” Leticia replied.

Zelda shrugged. “All of the children will eat them. I’ll set the table.”

Twenty minutes later pancakes finished, toppings, drinks, and table set.

“Shall we call?” Hilda asked.

Zelda sent an alarm spell through the house.

The children filtered downstairs in various states of dress, some people fully dressed and ready for the day, others still in pyjamas and everywhere in between.

“Good morning, all.” Hilda greeted them, taking her seat next to Zelda, each holding a twin in their laps.

“Morning, Aunties.” Ambrose replied.

Seats taken, breakfast eaten.

“So where are we going?” Melvin asked.

“I am going to New York City with you, Dorcas, Theo, Agatha, Elspeth, and Leticia.” Zelda answered.

“And I am going to Boston with Ambrose, Prudence, Nick, Sabrina, Roz, Madeleine, and Latio.” Hilda told them.

“Roz and Theo are going?” Sabrina asked.

“Yes, I’ve been hoping to put Theo in clothes that fit him properly.” Zelda told her.

“I want Roz’s opinions of some clothes for the little ones.” Hilda explained.

“How are we going to New York?” Melvin asked.

“Teleportation.” Hilda replied.

Latio tried to eat pancakes off of Hilda’s plate.

Hilda pulled a pancake apart giving him little pieces. “Here you go, no need to fall face first into my plate.”

Leticia tried to shove one of her bites into Zelda’s mouth. “Mama, eat?”

“Thank you, Letty.” Zelda answered, taking a nibble from the girl’s fingers.

“Tickles, Mama.” Leticia squealed.

“Go get dressed, we leave in fifteen minutes.” Zelda told them.

The kids who weren’t dressed went back up stairs to get dressed.

“I’ll go for the Mortals.” Prudence said teleporting away.

“I still don’t understand why you’re doing this.” Sabrina stated, looking at her aunts.

“Sabrina, we’ve made our choice. This is something that is happening. Either you can accept it or be quiet.” Hilda told her.

“I just want to know why.”

“You know about the ritual.” 

“What about Cerberus? Don’t you love him?”

“I do, but he’s not like us. He’ll die and I won’t have changed at all. It wouldn’t be fair to him. Besides, I’ve always known that I’d spend my life living with Zelda. Being bound to one another will also give us a greater level of security in case something happens.” 

“You’d give up your freedom for us?”

 

“Give up my freedom? Lamb, if at some point I want to leave Zelda isn’t going to stop me.”

“I won’t, I want our family keep our family safe and this is one of the best ways to do it.” Zelda answered.

“What do you think the rest of the family would think?” Sabrina asked.

“Their opinions don’t matter in this.”

“You don’t think your parents might be a little interested?” Ambrose questioned.

“They haven’t been to Greendale in more than twenty years. I doubt that your father would have any qualms with our being together as we raised him.” Zelda told him.

“He did call the two of us his mothers until he was ten.” Hilda explained.

“Being married is a big step.”

“Right now we’re all but married, except for a ceremony.” 

“Then why do the ceremony?” Sabrina questioned.

The sister looked at one another.

“Between the threats from other covens and the possibilities of witch hunters, any protection that we can find is helpful.” Zelda told her.

“We are doing this to protect this family, end of discussion. Are you coming with me or staying here?” Hilda asked the girl.

“I’ll go.” She answered, eyes downcast.

“We love you.” Zelda told her, pulling the girl into her side, Hilda moving to Sabrina’s other side.

“You’re squishing me.”

Hilda squeezed the teenager tightly. “Oh, but I love squishing these cute little cheeks. Ambrose, come here.”

The warlock moved over to the group hug, an arm around each aunt. “I’d just accept it, cous. This might be the best thing for them, it’s harder to leave a spouse than a sibling.”

Zelda gently nudged him.

“Not that Aunt Zee would ever. I mean who would make sure that we haven’t gone feral.” He tried to cover.

“Now go get dressed so we can head out.” Hilda told her.

The girl went upstairs.

Prudence teleported into parlor Roz on one side, Theo on the other.

“Never going to be used to that.” Roz said, moving to sit down.

“You will eventually.” Prudence told her.

“Where are we going?” Theo asked.

“New York City.” Zelda told him.

“Quick question, why am I going?”

“Dear, do any of your pants fit you?”

“Not well.”

“Let Zelda pick out clothes for you.” Hilda explained.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Have to? No, but I do want all of my staff dressed like adults, not like they’ve put on clothes that are too big.” Zelda answered.

“I need to run to the bank then.”

Hilda snickered. “No, we’re getting the children new clothes for the wedding and we want the two of you to be dressed correctly. We do need a nice family photo.”

“You want us in the family photo?” Roz asked.

“You are a part of the coven.” Zelda told them.

Letty pulled on Zelda’s hair.

“Yes, little one?”

 

“Theo wif us?”

“Yes, Theo is going with us.”

“Yay!” 

Everyone came down dressed and ready to leave.

“I will see you this evening.” Zelda kissed Hilda before going to stand with her group.

“Until this evening.” Hilda replied.


	5. Dress Shopping in New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda takes half of the kids as her entourage while dress shopping.

“Welcome to New York City.” Zelda told her group as they materialized in an alleyway.

“What are we looking for?” Theo asked, looking around.

“Do you see the doorway across road?”

“No.”

Zelda muttered a spell under her breath.

“I can see it.”

“Come on, this is going to be a long day.”

Zelda moved walked across the street ignoring the cars that went by.

“That woman fears nothing.” Melvin said.

“This must be why she has Hilda.” Elspeth commented.

Agatha followed after the High Priestess, pulling her girlfriend with her.

The others followed dodging cars. Following Zelda into the shop.

“So who is this person we’re meeting?” Dorcas asked.

“I’d recognize that shade of red anywhere in the world. Zelda Spellman, what brings you to my shoppe?” Came a voice from a backroom.

“Hello, Agnes.” Zelda greeted her.

“Now who are these lovely young people?”

“My children.”

“Well you’ve been busy.”

“You have no idea.”

“Boys, why don’t you go back and be measured?”

Theo looked over at Zelda.

“Go, she’ll make the clothes after you’re measured.” The High Priestess told him. “Girls, go look around for a cut and style that you like.”

“So what are you looking for today?” Agnes asked, eyeing the baby in Zelda’s arms.

“A wedding dress.”

“Who’s the lucky man?”

“Hilda.”

“Oh blessings you two have finally worked out your issues.”

“Almost, there’s a protection ritual that we’re doing.”

“Now where did these children actually come from?”

“Have you heard what happened in Greendale?”

 

“I heard that Faustus Blackwood’s wife had led a coup and taken over what was left after demons had killed most of the coven.”

“He poisoned most of the coven. This is a part of what is left, Hilda has the other seven.”

“You led the coup?”

“It wasn’t a coup, it was taking in and raising what is left. The Dark Lord’s death has changed many things.”

“So the rumours are true, Lilith has taken over.”

“Yes, I have done my best to be High Priestess and lead my coven into a new era of peace.”

“Now wedding dresses. I have a beautiful black dress with lace details that just came in.”

“I don’t want a black dress. I want a white dress.”

“Well then colour me surprised. Is this a statement against the Church of Night?”

“I’ve had a black wedding, it didn’t go well. Hilda and I are having a bonding ceremony in a clearing with the children and a few close friends.”

“Style?”

“1950s, A-line.”

“Classy, what’s Hilda wearing?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did she at least tell you what colour?”

 

“Not black.”

“I’ll go look for something.”

The children slowly began to return to where Zelda was sitting with Leticia.

Agatha and Elspeth returned first.

“What have you found?” Zelda asked them.

They each pulled out a dress. 

“I like them, but red and black.”

“Are we going to do one of those cutesy family photos in matching colours?” Agatha asked.

“Yes.”

“Do we get to help pick out your wedding dress?” Elspeth questioned.

“Yes, that’s why I brought all of you. Someone has to tell me how nice I look.”

Theo came back and sat down next to Zelda. “I love magic.”

“Good. Agnes is going to tailor a few clothes for you, pants and shirts mostly.”

“Thank you.”

“We’ll go get you a fitted binder before we head home.”

“Really?” His eyes widened.

“Of course, your tux wouldn’t fit correctly without one.”

“Best Auntie ever.” Theo wrapped his arms around her, tears forming in his eyes.

The witch pulled him closer. “I try.”

“Mama, hungry.” Letty yelled, not liking no one paying attention to her.

Melvin was pulling out a bag of Cheerios from the baby bag. “Try these, Lets.” He pulled the little girl from Zelda’s arms.

“Yay, Melfin!”

“Zelda, I found a few dresses for you to try on.” Agnes said, arms full of white fabric

Zelda stood and followed the witch to the dressing room

“Alright this one has ruffles and no straps.”

The redhead unbuttoned and pulled off the dress Agnes had picked out for her.

“No slip?”

“Hilda doesn’t like them.”

“I see, anything else Hilda doesn’t like so I can pull those out of the running?”

“She likes to see me in my High Priestess robes.”

“Ahh, does she know that you’ve been in love with her since you were in your twenties?”

“No.”

“When are you going to tell her?”

Zelda looked at the ground. “I don’t know.”

“Does she think you’re marrying her only for this ritual or because you love her?”

“She knows I love her.”

“Romantically or that when you’ve been in the mood for a woman you look for curvy blondes with posh accents?” Agnes pulled the first dress up Zelda’s body. “Let’s go show the children.”

Zelda walked up onto a raised platform in front of where the children were sitting. “Thoughts?”

“I like the cut, it’s classy.” Dorcas stated.

“But?”

“It’s a lot of ruffles.” Agatha answered.

“Fair enough. This is a no. Next one.”

Agnes followed Zelda back to the dressing room. “Alright this one is lacey with elbow length sleeves and an illusion neckline.”

Zelda changed. “It feels comfortable.”

They moved back to where the children were waiting.

“This one?”

“No, it’s no.” Melvin answered.

“Why?”

“It’s too close the floral thing.” Elspeth replied.

“Hard no.”

“I don’t have anything else that fits the style that you like.” Agnes answered.

“I found something.” Dorcas said, pulling a dress out from behind her. “It’s longer, and a bit more turn of the century.”

“I’ll try it.”

Zelda put the dress on, it went to the floor and had small sleevelets falling part way down her back. 

They walked back out to where the children were waiting.

“I like it, it’s nice.”

“It doesn’t fill you with happiness.” Agnes stated. “Let’s look for another one.”

Letty sneezed sending a pulse of magic through the shop and magicking Zelda into a different dress.

“Leticia, you just did magic.” Zelda said, walking over to pick up the little girl.

“Mama, I like.”

“I do too. Everybody else?”

“It’s perfect.” Elspeth answered.

Agnes teleported a veil onto Zelda’s head. “Hilda’s not going to know what hit her.”

“I’ll change back into my dress, pay, and we can head to lunch.” Zelda told the children. She went with Agnes to change back. “Thank you for this.”

“Any time. When is this wedding? I’ll head up to Greendale.” 

“Next Saturday.”

“You are lucky that dress fits. Now what time is this ceremony? Dusk, the witching hour?”

 

“Noon.”

“Noon, broad daylight for a witch wedding?” 

“It’s a new age.”

“I will arrive at 11:30.”

“Thank you. My card is in the baby bag.”

“Never thought I would live to see the day when Zelda Spellman carries a baby bag.”

“I didn’t think I’d be able to say that.”

“So do you or Hilda usually carry her?”

“I usually have Leticia and Hilda has Latio.”

“Two, you have two babies?”

“We’re going to be having another one, the ritual usually ends with a pregnancy.”

“Full house.”

“A little bit.”

“Come visit more often.”

“I will try.”

They walked back to where the teenagers were waiting.

“Lunch time?” Theo asked.

“Yes, Italian. Here is my card.”

“Black American Excess, what life do you live?” He questioned.

“We Spellmans have been around for a while, excellent credit.”

“It’s well over $1500 what’s your credit limit?”

“I have reached it, once.”

“When?”

“When we first had Sabrina. Clothes, crib, furniture, painting the nursery, toys, formula, pram, checking for lead paint and asbestos, then having it removed, baby proofing the embalming room.”

“You guys did all of that in a month?”

“Witches, none of us really sleep. Sabrina kept us awake anyway, we thought that we might as well be productive.” 

“Where are we going for lunch?” Dorcas asked.

“We’re going to a little Italian restaurant, and after lunch we’re going to the DiMenna Children’s Museum.”

“A children’s museum?” Melvin questioned.

“Next trip you can pick. Leticia performed her first magic so, children’s museum.”


	6. Betsy's Seam Shoppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda takes her group dress shopping.

“Welcome to Boston.” Hilda told her group as they appeared.

“Where are we going?” Sabrina asked.

“Betsy’s seam shoppe?” Ambrose suggested.

“Yes, very good guess, Ambrose.” Hilda answered.

“Betsy?” Roz questioned.

“Betsy Ross.”

“Betsy Ross was a witch?”

“She wasn’t a witch, she is a witch.” A woman told her, from the doorway. “Hello, Hilda. It’s been far too long.”

“I’ve been busy, Elizabeth.” The blonde witch told her.

“The Church of Lilith, I’ve heard. Zelda as High Priestess, it’s a much better fit than Edward being in charge of anything. He was always an idiot.”

Sabrina looked at the woman.

“Betsy, stop it.” Hilda warned.

“What he was the one sneaking out and fucking mortal girls. The anger when Zelda had to come pick him up.”

“I have questions.” Ambrose said.

“Edward brought a mortal to the Academy of Unseen Arts and fucked her. Zelda was called to collect him. No greater shame than the woman who raised you having to collect your naked self. She made him walk home in the nude. All of us watched, it was great.” Betsy explained.

“That’s not that bad.”

“It was snowing. She then made him pay the girl’s bride price.”

Sabrina turned to look at her aunt.

“Edward didn’t make the greatest choices at sixteen.” Hilda explained.

“I think Zelda was angrier about the fact that the girl was fifteen.” Betsy pointed out.

The teenagers shared a horrified look.

“Fifteen?” Prudence asked.

“He was always an idiot. I’m still trying to figure out what he offered the Dark Lord for a priesthood.” Betsy told, showing the group into her shop. “Probably his firstborn or the happiness of one of his sisters.”

“He sold his firstborn to marry my mother.” Sabrina told her.

“I’m so sorry, child. Now what brings you to Boston?”

“My wedding.” Hilda told her.

“Wedding, then where did the baby come from?”

“He’s adopted, so is his sister.”

“Yet not married?”

 

“Moved in together, had kids, now we’re getting married.”

“Who is this person?”

“Zelda.”

“Finally, after having raised what eight children?”

“Eleven.”

“Eleven?”

“Kids, why don’t all of you go find outfits to wear to the wedding?”

The group dispersed.

“Where does the eleven come from?”

“This one, five of the ones I have with me, Melvin, Dorcas, Agatha, Elspeth, and Leticia.”

“George and Edward, thirteen.”

“They’re not our children.”

“You raised them.”

“They would disagree with that.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that you and Zelda were the ones who changed their diapers, fed them, and taught them how to walk, talk, and read. That sounds like what a parent would do.”

“Edward would never have admitted it, George might.”

“Edward used to call for his mommy when he had nightmares, we could never figure out who he was calling for, given that your mother left when he was little.”

“He used to call Zelda mommy when he was a toddler.”

“But you didn’t raise him?”

“I don’t know if I would want to say that I helped to raise him.”

“Not everyone is proud of their children.”

“That’s not comforting.”

“I’m not trying to be, I’m a realist. Now, what has happened that you and Zelda have finally admitted your feelings for one another?”

“We’re doing a ritual to ensure the safety of the coven.”

“How does getting married fit into this?”

“It’s a fertility ritual.”

“The one where the High Priest’s wife ends up pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“So Zelda chose you to carry her child?”

“I offered.”

“So you haven’t told her that you’re in love with her and have been since you were a teenager?”

“No, she doesn’t feel the same.”

“Is that a definitive or do you just think that?”

“Why would she kill me if she was in love with me?”

“It’s Zelda she’s never been great at expressing her emotions.”

“Do you think she is in love with me?”

Betsy looked at Hilda. 

“I need to talk to her about this don’t I?”

“That might be a good idea.”

“So when is this wedding?”

“Next Saturday.”

“Are you here for a wedding dress?”

“Yes.”

“There are a few dresses that you might like.”

“I don’t want a black dress.”

“What colour do you want?”

“White.”

“Different, you don’t want a big black wedding in a desecrated church?”

“No, we’re having the ceremony in a flower field, at noon.”

“I could like this Church of Lilith.”

“You are welcome to come.”

“I just might. Are you going to invite your parents?”

 

“No, they haven’t bothered to visit in fifty years, why should we invite them to what might be one of the happiest days of our lives.”

“If you don’t, when will they find out?”

“They won’t and if they do, they aren’t welcome in our home.”

“Fair enough. Let’s go look at those dresses I have, while you tell me all about this little boy?”

“His name is Latio, his biological father had named him Judas. Zelda and I didn’t like it so we renamed him to have a name that fit more with the name Zelda had picked for his sister, Leticia.”

“This is the Blackwood boy?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you like Judas?”

“Judas Escariot was known for having betrayed someone and the Church of Judas that Blackwood had created.”

“Understandable, why had Zelda picked her name?”

“She had brought the girl home when she was a newborn before Blackwood even knew she existed. Zelda wanted us to raise her together.”

“She stole a baby and her first thought was ‘Hilda will help me’.”

“It wasn’t her greatest idea.”

“Would you have raised the girl with her?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“She would have been just ours, not someone else’s that we were raising.”

“Sounds like she loves you a bit more than as a sister.”

 

“She said “We’ll keep it a secret, you and I. Together as sisters, forever and ever.” that doesn’t exactly fill me with confidence about that.”

“Forever and ever?”

“I would love her forever and ever.”

“You are being handed a chance at that, start it honestly.”

“I will tell her tonight.”

“Good, now wedding dresses?”

“I want something classy.”

“Sleeves?”

“Flowy.”

“I’m guessing the children are getting bridesmaids gowns?”

“Yes, we want to have one nice family photo.”

“All of the children in matching clothes.”

 

“Same colours, not style.”

“Oh so not what your parents had you and Zelda do when you were little?”

“Ugh, matching dresses.”

“That doesn’t sound that bad.” Prudence said walking up to where the older witches were sitting.

“Not like what you and your sisters do. These dresses were identical, cut and colour.”

“Couldn’t have been that bad?”

“We’re five years apart in age, that started when I was two and ended when Zelda was sixteen. Nine years of dressing exactly the same, everyday.”

“Oh, that’s terrible.”

“We burned all of those dresses at the first opportunity.”

“Your parents didn’t mind?”

“Our parents didn’t really raise us. Zelda had a nanny, then I was born and Zelda took care of me. Later Father brought George home and we both raised him. The three of us left when he graduated from the Academy. Zelda and I returned when Mother was pregnant with Edwad. After he was born, she left to take care of her parents. So we raised him. Father left after Edward started at the Academy. We stayed in Greendale so he had some family nearby who cared about him.”

“You two raised my dad?” Sabrina asked.

“We tried, we would set boundaries and bedtimes, then Father would let him stay up all night and summon demons in his bedroom.”

“I never had a bedtime.”

“You were always in bed by 9:30, so it wasn’t an issue, and you weren’t trying to summon demons when you were eight.”

“Wow, did he succeed?” Ambrose asked.

“That’s probably where Batibat came from.”

“Wedding dress time.” Betsy said, holding up two white gowns.

Hilda handed Latio to Prudence.

“Alright, buddy, time to see Mummy try on pretty dresses.” The Weird Sister told her little brother.

“But alweady pwetty?” He told his sister.

“Even pwettier.” Ambrose ruffled his hair.

“Mummy!” The little boy yelled, seeing Hilda walking back towards the group.

“Hello, my little joy, what do you think?” Hilda asked the little boy.

“Pwetty!”

“Everybody else?”

“It’s nice, but it doesn’t scream you.” Madeleine observed.

“How so?”

“The sleeves.” Prudence pointed out.

“Fair enough, I’ll be right back.” 

“Do we know exactly what she’s looking for?” Roz asked.

“Nope, but I think we’ll know it when we see it.” Ambrose answered.

“We could be here all day.”

“We won’t be. I’ve seen that they both have dresses before dinner, I do not know what the dresses look like.” Prudence told her.

“You can see the future too?”

“Not like you, I can’t see exact visions only notions of what will come.”

“Interesting.”

“What about this one?” Hilda asked as she walked to sand in front of the group.

All of their eyes widened.

“Is that bad?”

“No, Auntie look in the mirror.” Sabrina replied.

Hilda turned to look at herself. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s not beautiful, you are. The dress is perfect.” Betsy told her, pulling a veil out of thin air and placing it in her hair.

Hilda burst into tears.

“Kids, why don’t you go grab a coffee next door?” Betsy suggested to the group.

All of them but Sabrina walked out of the dress shop. Betsy glared at the girl, until she followed.

“Hilda, what’s wrong?”

“She’s going to see me as some sacrificial lamb, but not as a person she’s in love with.”

“Hilda, listen to me, Zelda loves you. She has probably always loved you. She’ll only fall more in love with you looking like this.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Let’s get you back in your own clothes and go have a drink with the kids before you head back home.”

“Thank you, Betsy.”


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Hilda confess a few things.

“Good evening, Hilda.” Zelda greeted her sister as she walked into their room.

“Evening, Zelda.” Hilda went to sit on Zelda’s bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I haven’t been honest with you.”

“Hildie, what’s the matter?”

Hilda’s head fell into her hands. “I...”

Zelda pushed the duvet off of herself. “Whatever it is you can tell me.”

“You’ll hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Hilda.”

“But you will.”

“Hilda, I love you.”

Hilda reached up and pressed her lips to Zelda’s. “I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen.”

“That’s good I’ve been in love with you since I was twenty.”

“You’re in love with me?”

“How could I not be? You’re beautiful, funny, a wonderful mother. I thought that you’d never love me like that.”

“Not love you? You’re the beautiful one and you’re so smart.”

“I thought you were just indulging me last night.” Zelda’s eyes went down to her hands intertwining them with Hilda’s.

“Last night was eye opening and I do hope to have a repeat of that. There were years when I wished that we weren’t sisters so I could have asked you out to dinner.”

“I often wished the same thing. Now we can make our own way.”

“If I wasn’t in love with you would you still marry me?”

“Yes, I was planning on telling you before next weekend and prayed that you felt the same.”

“What would you have done if I didn’t love you?”

“If you didn’t, we would have returned to how things were before this whole ritual thing. Either sharing a bedroom or not, the main difference being one line in the registry at the Academy and a child we can call our own.”

“I’m glad that you love me. Maybe we can have a happier marriage than most other magical couples have had.”

“We will, you know why?”

“Why?”

“We’ve already faced more problems than most married couples will ever face.”

“That’s true. We’re also raising more children than most other magical couples.”

“We’re going to have one more.”

“Two more, once this has all settled, I want you to have a chance to bring a baby into the world yourself.”

“In a few years, when we have fewer teenagers.”

“I can agree to that.”

“We need to pray to Lilith and see if she can perform the bonding ceremony.”

“What if she won’t?”

 

“Ambrose or Prudence might be willing to. Shall we pray?” Zelda slid off of the bed and went to her knees.

Hilda kneeled down next to her. “Our Dark Lady, we pray to you and ask that you answer our prayers.”

“Lilith, will you come to us?”

“What are you in need of, Spellman sisters?” Lilith asked them, appearing in a dark corner of their bedroom.

“Your assistance.” Zelda answered.”

“Whatever do you need my assistance for?”

“We’re getting married and we would like you to perform the ceremony.” Hilda informed her.

“Finally. What has caused the two of you to admit your feelings?”

“At first a ritual that requires the leader of a coven and their spouse to copulate and have a child, but we’ve very recently sound that we love one another.” Zelda explained.

“When and where do you need me?”

“Next Saturday at noon in the flower field by Mary Wardwell’s cottage.” Hilda told her.

“It will be beautiful. I shall see you in a few days. Any colour I should wear?”

“Red or black, we’re going to take a few family photos.”

“I’m not family.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Got it.” Lilith vanished back into the darkness.

“That went as well as we could have hoped.” 

“Yes, it did.” Zelda replied, leaping up onto her bed.

“Can we get one big bed?”

“We can, how big?”

“Big enough for at least a few of the children to climb in with us if they need to.”

“I think I could agree to that.”

“Can we cuddle while we fall asleep?”

“Be the big spoon?”

“Until I’m too fat.”

“You aren’t fat, Hilda”

“Until I’m too pregnant.”

“Better.”

“I like you like this, cuddly and soft.” Hilda turned to face Zelda, pulling her close and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Zelda looked over her shoulder. “I am not cuddly.”

“Yes, you are.”

Zelda sighed and held Hilda’s arm a little harder, pulling it between her breasts.

“My soft, sweet, sister who loves to be held or have someone hold her. This so much more preferable to the Cain pit.”

“I’m sorry.” Tears forming in her eyes.

“Were you being malicious about killing me?”

“No, I was killing to distance myself from my feelings.”

“Then I forgive you.”

“Hold me tighter and never let go.”

“I will hold onto you forever.”

“Forever and ever. As?”

“As your wife.” Hilda pressed a kiss to Zelda’s lips.

Zelda flicked her wrist and turned off the lamps.


	8. Spirits Love A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda gets a visitor.

“Hello, Zelda.” Edward greeted his sister, appearing in her office.

“Edward, you’re here.”

“Yes I am, sister.”

“Why?”

“You’re going to get married in a few days aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Do you really think you’ll be happy with this man you’re marrying?”

“What gives you the right to make that call? You’re dead, you left us.”

“Zelda, I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“Don’t want me to be hurt? You don’t think it hurt when you married a mortal, when you signed your daughter’s soul away, when you died?”

“Zelda, please, I want you to be safe. Whoever this man is, he doesn’t deserve you.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not marrying a man.”

“Then this woman, doesn’t deserve you”

“No, I don’t deserve her, she is amazing and wonderful and kind.”

“Zelda, don’t get married.”

“Is there some reason you don’t want me to be happy?” Zelda sat down, motioning to the seat across from her.

“I know you won’t be happy.”

“Why?”

“I have my ways.”

“You don’t even know who I’m marrying, so why do you think I won’t be happy?”

Edward sat down across from her, looking at his hands.

“What have you done?”

“Why would think that I’ve done something?”

“That’s the same look of guilt you’ve had since you were two. Now what have you done?”

He looked up to meet her eyes. “I put a protection charm on you and Hilda, to keep the two of you safe.”

“What does marriage have to do with a protection spell?”

“Anyone who tried to claim either of you to keep would grow sick and suffer, until they die.”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed at him. “Why would you do something like that?”

“I had just wanted to keep the two of you safe.”

“Why didn’t you tell either of us?”

“I was working on a way to remove the spell.”

“So when Faustus told you he wanted to marry me?”

“I rebuked him, because you seeing him die would have hurt you.”

“So breaking my heart and not telling me why was better?”

“Zelda, it was for the best. Besides you aren’t married to Faustus now, are you?”

“No, but that is not the problem here. What if Hilda fell in love? Would you have wanted to deny her happiness?”

“No one will ever make happy.”

“Why in the world would you think that?”

“Our sister is far too virginal to be interested in anyone.”

“Things have changed in the seventeen years since you died. I have found someone who loves and wants to spend the rest of eternity with me. So you are going to tell me what spell you used and where you left your research.”

“Why? I don’t know if they will make you happy and protect you.”

“You know and love the person I’m marrying.”

“Who is this person you are marrying?”

“Hilda.”

He looked up at her. “But you like men.”

“No, I’m bisexual, I enjoy both.”

“But our incredibly virginal sister?”

“Well we have been in love with one another for more than a decade before you were even born. If you hadn’t appeared our children would have been left orphaned and alone. So we are fixing this now or you will be telling her why we can’t be married.”

“Yes, sister. My research is in my bedroom, there is a false panel behind my desk.”

“Stay here I need to make sure Melvin and Dorcas aren't there.”

Edward watched his sister walk into his old bedroom.

She knocked. “Melvin, Dorcas, are you in?”

There was no answer.

“Come on, Edward.”

He followed her in, this was not at all how he and Diana had left this room. “Melvin and Dorcas?”

“Yes, two of the children. Where is that false panel?”

He pointed it out to her. “Where did they come from?”

“After Faustus killed most of the coven, only a handful of us were left alive. Hilda and I brought the children into our home, which is most of the coven.”

“So you’ve abandoned my daughter for the orphans of the coven?”

“Sabrina is still living here. It’s a full house, but we’re managing.”

“How many of them are there?”

“Well these two, Agatha, Elspeth, Prudence, Nick, Madeleine, Leticia, and Latio, nine of them.”

“You and Hilda just decided to take in nine children?”

“Originally it was just going to be Leticia and Latio, but then the rest of them didn’t feel safe going back to the Academy or to their homes alone. We had the space.”

“Why were you just going to take Leticia and Latio?”

“They’re my Night Children.”

“Faustus’s children?”

“Yes, so is Prudence and I don’t think I could have ripped her away from Ambrose so she moved in.”

“Co-ed?”

“I don’t think I could stop them from having sex if I wanted to. Now back to my bedroom to fix this problem you have created.”

Edward sat down on Zelda’s bed. “Are you in love with Hilda?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I was only trying to help.”

“I know, you were trying to protect us and you failed spectacularly.”

“I had only hoped that the two of you would be happy.”

“You will have to tell her what you’ve done.”

“She’ll hate me.”

Zelda looked at him. “She could never hate you. You will tell her the truth and then you will beg for her forgiveness.”

“Yes, sister.”

She looked through the notebook, reading passage after passage of spells that Edward had tried. “Edward, did you try the spell that you had used on us?”

“No, it’s on the first page.” He flopped down to stretch out on the bed.

Zelda flipped to the page. “I’ve seen this spell, it can be broken by having sex with one’s soulmate.”

“I know that, but I have no idea who either of your soulmates are.”

“Did you ever find a test to find that out?”

“Page six.”

“Don’t move.” Zelda walked out of the bedroom. She walked downstairs to find Hilda.

“Zelds, what’s going on?” Hilda asked, picking up Latio and Leticia. “We were just on our way up to bed.”

“Good, we need to talk about something. I’ll take one of them.”

Leticia stretched out to her. “Mama.”

“Hello, little one.”

They walked up the stairs together.

“Now what is the matter?” Hilda asked, opening the door to their bedroom.

“Hello, Hilda.” Edward greeted her.

“Edward?”

“Sister.”

Zelda reached out to grab Latio.

Hilda walked over to Edward. “You’re here, why are you here?”

“Spirits love a wedding.”

“You heard.”

“I did and I have to confess something.”

“Confess?”

“I cast a spell years ago and I couldn’t find a way to fix it.”

“Well let’s figure this out. What do we need to do?”

“The soulmate spell.”

“What kind of spell did you cast?”

“It was a protection spell, to break it the person under the spell needs to find their soulmate.”

Hilda looked over at Zelda. “What if we’re not ...”

“I will still love you.” Zelda put the twins in their crib.

“Who dat, Mama?” Latio asked, looking at Edward.

“That’s Uncle Eddie, Sabrina’s dad.”

“Why here?” Leticia questioned.

“He wanted to wish Mummy and I a happy life.”

“Sweep with your tonight?” Latio tried to pull her into their crib.

“After Uncle Eddie leaves, I’ll bring you to bed.”

“Okay, kisses?” Leticia puckered her lips.

Zelda leaned down between the twins. “Kisses.”

The twins each kissed a cheek.

“I said kisses not licks, Latio. Sleep tight.”

The twins curled into one another falling asleep.

Hilda sat down on her bed. “Edward, what do we need to perform the spell?”

“Just the person you think might your soulmate.” He replied.

Zelda sat down next to Hilda. “What do we need to do?”

“The spell is on page ten.”

“Together?”

“Forever and ever.” Hilda replied.

“Mate revelare animae meae.” The spoke together, holding hands.

A golden light circled their wrists.

“You two are soul mates.” Edward said, astonished at the sight in front of him.

“You are very lucky, young man.” Zelda told him, turning to glare at him.

Edward started to back away from her.

“Go and tell Sabrina that you love her and then get out of my house. Should any of us ever try to summon you, you come running is that clear?”

“Yes, Zelda, I’m sorry. Can either of you forgive me?”

“One day, but not right now.” Hilda told him, curling into Zelda.

“She’s in the room down the hall.” Zelda told him.

Edward walked out of their bedroom and towards his daughter’s. “Hello, Sabrina.”

“Dad, you’re here?” The teenager asked, walking over to the door.

“Yes, I am. I wanted to tell you that I love you.”

“I love you, too. Can you stay?”

“Not long, how about you tell me about yourself?”


	9. Night Before the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Zelda have a visitor before the wedding.

“I don’t like this.” Zelda told Hilda.

“It’s only one night, Zelds.”

“Too long.”

“We will be married by tomorrow night and then we’ll never have to sleep apart again.”

Zelda reached out for Hilda’s hands. “Please, just stay here.”

“How about I tuck you and Leticia into bed? Then when you wake up, Elspeth, Aggie, and Cas will help you get ready for the ceremony.”

“Who’s going to help you get ready?”

“Sabrina, Pru, and Madeleine. You will be fine.”

Zelda pouted, looking at her sister. 

“One of the kids can come in and sleep with you.”

Zelda sat down on her bed.

“Half and half traditions for each of us. I picked this one, so either you agree or we don’t have sex this weekend.”

“Fine. A kiss before you leave?’

Hilda wrapped her arms around the redhead. “I will always have kisses for you.”

“I could get used to this.”

“I could too. I love you.”

“I love you.” Zelda slipped under her duvet.

Hilda tucked Leticia in beside her. “I will see you tomorrow, fiancee.”

“I prefer wife.”

“I think I will as well.”

Zelda held Leticia a little tighter to her chest.

“Mama, where Mummy and Latio go?” The little girl asked.

“They’re spending the night with Mary.”

“Why?”

“Mummy likes mortal traditions.”

“Oh.”

“I know. I love you, Letty.”

“I love you, Mummy.”

 

Hilda teleported to Mary’s house with Latio curled up against her.

“Good evening, Hilda.” Mary greeted the witch.

“Evening, Mary.”

“Come in, I have the spare bedroom set up for you.”

“Thanks, but would you mind if we just sat and talked for a while before falling asleep.”

“Not at all. Do you want to put him to bed?”

“I think I’ll hold him.”

“Tea or something stronger?”

“Tea would be fine.” Hilda answered taking a seat by the fire in Mary’s living room.

“Do you think that Lilith will appear to you tonight?” Mary asked, sitting down across from Hilda.

“I don’t know if she’s going to appear to brides before their weddings.”

“Now why wouldn’t I?” Lilith asked, from over Hilda’s shoulder.

“Lilith, you’re here.” Hilda greeted her, gripping Latio a bit tighter.

“I am, every tradition starts somewhere. I”m going to appear to brides and make sure that they are marrying for love.”

“Oh, that’s sweet.” Mary told her.

“Thank you. I want this to be a church of equality. So do you love Zelda?”

“Yes, I do.” Hilda replied.

“Good, now where is she?”

“In our bedroom back home. Join us for a few minutes?”

“I have a few things to do before tomorrow.”

“What?”

“It’s a surprise.” Lilith vanished.

“Has she been appearing often?”

“We have dinner together once a week or so.” Mary informed her. 

“Dinner?”

“We both like to take time to not be in charge of anything. I don’t have to be principal and she doesn’t have to be the queen for a few hours.”

 

“Good evening, Zelda.” Lilith greeted her, laying down next to the redhead.

“Lilith, what are you doing here?” Zelda asked, rolling over.

“It is the night before your wedding.”

Zelda froze.

“So I am here to talk with you and hang out for a little while.”

The High Priestess glared at the demon. 

“Bad joke. Can I stay here with you for the night?”

“Yes, Leticia might climb up to lay on top of you.”

“Really?”

“Lily?” Leticia asked, sitting up to look at the demon.

“Hello, sweetling. How are you?”

“Hugs.” The little girl climbed over Zelda to hug her.

Zelda winced as Leticia stepped on her stomach. 

Lilith pulled the little girl onto her chest. “How’s my favourite little girl?”

“Sad, Mummy not here.”

“Mummy will be back tomorrow. For now I’m here to spend the night with you and Mama.”

“You stay?”

“I stay.”

Zelda looked over at her. “The whole night?”

“Hilda is with Mary tonight, you have me.”

“The kids are going to be surprised to wake up and find you here.”

“They’ll like it. I’m going to bring them breakfast.”

“Okay, you kick me and I kick you out.”

“Leticia, don’t let Mama kick me out?” Lilith asked the little girl.

“What Mama says goes.” The little girl replied.

“Traitor.”

Zelda pulled her daughter to lay between them. “Goodnight, Lilith.”

“Goodnight, Zelda.”


	10. Morning Before the Wedding with Zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda has some help from Dorcas, Melvin, Agatha, and Elspeth to get ready for the wedding.

“Auntie, it’s time to get up.” Sabrina called, pushing open Zelda’s bedroom door.

“I’m awake.” Zelda replied, sitting up, pulling Leticia out of Lilith’s arms.

“What’s going on?” Lilith asked, rolling over.

“Lilith?” Sabrina asked from the door.

“Oh, Sabrina, I need to go get breakfast. I will be right back.”

“Was she here all night?”

“Yes, I’ll will get dressed and be downstairs in a few minutes.”

“Don’t bother, it’s your wedding day. No one else is dressed. Come on.”

Zelda followed her niece downstairs, holding Leticia.

“Mama, hungry.” The little girl said, wrapping her fingers into Zelda’s hair.

“I know, Lilith went to grab breakfast.”

Most of the teenagers were sat around the table, all of them still in their pyjamas.

“Morning, Mama.” Elspeth greeted her.

“Morning, everyone.” Zelda said.

Food appeared on the table. 

“Morning, kids.” Lilith said, sitting down next to Zelda.

“Dark Lady.” Prudence greeted the demon.

“Dig in.”

Breakfast eaten the kids split up for who was going to help Hilda get ready.

“See you later, Auntie.” Ambrose said, pressing a kiss to Zelda’s cheek.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Until this afternoon.”

“How are we doing this?” Agatha asked, placing the plates in the dishwasher.

“We’re going to do our hair and make up then get dressed.” Zelda replied, washing Leticia’s hands.

Dorcas looked over at Zelda, ideas flicking through her mind, she walked up to stand behind the older witch. “I think partially up with some framing your face.” 

“And a smokier eye than you usually wear.” Elspeth commented from the table. “In a brown or possibly golden colour.”

“Red lipstick and winged eyeliner.” Melvin mentioned, reading a German newspaper.

Zelda turned to look at him.

“What? Hilda and I watch ‘Ru Paul’s Drag Race’ together.”

“And I practice makeup ideas on him.” Dorcas walked over to him, leaned down and kissed him.

“I have no idea what you just said, Melvin.” Zelda said, putting Leticia on the table in front of him.

“It’s a television show.” He informed her. “About drag queens.”

Zelda rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Mortals.”

“It’s funny.” He tried to defend himself.

She put her hand on his head. “I imagine.”

He leaned over to be up against her. “Can we go search through your make up to find what we want to use?”

“Would I be able to stop any of you?”

“No.” Dorcas yelled, walking up the stairs.

The rest of the teenagers left the kitchen and chased her up the stairs.

“Aren’t they cute?” Lilith asked, watching them.

“They have their moments.” Zelda tells her.

“Come on, I want to see what they do to you.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?”

“I am, I just enjoy suffering.”

“Mama, up.” Leticia said, standing up on the table.

“Come on, Letty.” Zelda picked up her little girl, going to walk up stairs.

“I like this one.” Dorcas said.

“That’s basically gold dust, dear. This one will give a more solid shimmer.” Melvin told her.

“Where did that come from?” Zelda asked, looking at what Melvin was holding.

“I went shopping while we were in New York, Hilda and I are going to go to a Drag Show in a few weeks and I needed a few supplies.”

“I don’t understand what you just said, but I’ll trust you on this.” She replied, sitting down at her vanity.

Melvin grinned, pulling Leticia away from her and placing the little girl on Zelda’s bed. “What do you think, Letty, sparkles for you?”

“Sparkle?” She looked up at him, eyes wide.

“Yes.”

“Keep in mind all of you are watching them tonight. So if she’s covered in glitter, you have to bathe her.” Zelda warned him.

“I’m feeling brave.” Melvin replied.

“Hair first.” Dorcas said, pulling out a curling iron.

Zelda winced seeing the machine.

“Worry not, I have heat protectant. I know what I’m doing.”

“Hilda burnt my hair the first time she had one of those.”

“When was that 1980?”

“1880 it was horrific.”

“Well I won’t.” Dorcas began curling Zelda’s hair. “What did you see your wedding like when you were little?”

 

“Traditional, dark.”

“When did you know that you were in love with Hilda?” Elspeth asked, from her spot on the bed.

“I was twenty, I was home for the first time in months and she was just so beautiful.”

“Why didn’t you say anything then?” Agatha asked.

“She was fifteen and girls didn’t love girls then.” 

“That was never an issue in the Church of Night.” Elspeth said.

“Not for the last fifty years, but in the early 18th century, all non productive relations weren’t seen as devoted to the Dark Lord. So I never said anything.”

“But now?”

“Now, I know that she fell in love with me then.”

“What was your proposal like? Was it romantic?”

“At first it was more about the ritual than anything else. Then last Saturday night we were talking and we found out that we were both in love with one another.”

Dorcas began to braid a few sections of Zelda’s hair and pinning them up. “I had thought the two of you were together when I was little.”

“What do you think your parents would think about this?” Agatha asked.

“Hopefully they’ll never know, they don’t know Edward married a mortal, the fact that Sabrina exists, we can hide this until they die. Odds are they don’t believe in the Church of Lilith.” Zelda replied.

“Do they hate mortals?”

“Probably, they did when I was a child. There was very little interactions with mortals back then. When Hilda and I were little they took in George, Ambrose’s father after his parents had been killed by mortal witch hunters.

“So you’ve lived here all your life?” Elspeth asked.

“Heavens no, the three of us traveled for a few years, we came back when Edward was born. Then after he was born Mother left for New York City without him. Hilda and I raised him, Father was too busy being proud of having a son that he didn’t care what Edward did.”

“He sounds like what Blackwood would have become.”

“Almost, but I don’t think that Faustus would ever have just abandoned his children.”

“Abandon?” Melvin asked, starting Zelda’s foundation.

“One month after Edward’s Dark Baptism he left for New York. Hilda and I became fully responsible for Edward.”

“So Edward was more son than brother?” Elspeth questioned.

“He was, I think that’s why I could never stay angry at him.”

“Is it possible that you might legally adopt us? At least in the eyes of the church.” Dorcas asked.

“I will have to ask Hilda, but I don’t see why we couldn’t.”

“She’ll say yes, she loves us.” 

“Hilda loves everyone.”

Melvin started working on Zelda’s eyeshadow. “When did you and Hilda decide to stay in Greendale before Sabrina was born?”

“We both feared that neither Edward nor Ambrose could take care of themselves.”

“And?”

“We went to Boston for a week and came home to the roof on fire.”

Elspeth snickered. 

“Stop moving, or I might stab you in the eye.” Melvin warned Zelda, trying to do her eyeliner.

She looked up at him. “I’ll be still.”

“Mama, pretty.” Leticia yelled from Dorcas’s arms.

“You like it?”

“Yeah, me next?”

“You next.” Melvin said, gently putting some golden eyeshadow on the little girl.

Zelda laughed at the antics of her children.

“What do you think, Mama?” Melvin asked, holding a mirror in front of her.

“It’s perfect, son.” She pulled him into a hug. “Why don’t all of you go get dressed and then Agatha can help me with my dress.”

The teenagers dispersed, Dorcas put Leticia down on Zelda’s bed.

“Leticia, let’s get you in your new dress.”

“New dress?” The little girl asked, smiling.

“New dress, Mummy picked it out.”

Leticia looked apprehensive of whatever Hilda might have picked.

Zelda pulled out the dress.

“Like Mama’s dresses!” The girl screamed.

“Yes.” Zelda unbuttoned the sleeper that Leticia had been wearing.

Leticia was quickly dressed and Agatha returned to help Zelda put on her dress.

“It’s beautiful, Mama.” Agatha arranged the cloak to trail behind Zelda.

“Thank you, Aggie.” The older witch pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Aggie?”

“Fair enough one day I’ll figure out a nickname that you like.”

“Why are you trying to give me a nickname?”

“Because I love you.”

“Why, you don’t have to?”

“Have to, no, but you are my child and I want to.”

“Thank you.” Tears forming in the teenager’s eyes. “I’ve always wanted a mother.”

“Now you have two.”


	11. A Girl's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudence helps Hilda get ready for the wedding.

“Auntie, are you excited?” Sabrina asked, sitting down next to Hilda.

“Yes, a little nervous though.”

“Why?”

“I’ve been in love with Zelda for such a long time and I never thought that I’d be able to marry her.”

“Auntie, she loves you.”

Hilda smiled, wringing her hands. “I know.”

Ambrose sat down on her other side. “Just imagine how happy you’ll be when you can call her your wife.”

Hilda wrapped her arms around her niece and nephew. “The happiest. Now who’s going to help me with my dress?”

“That would be me.” Prudence replied, pulling the dress out of it’s garment bag.

“We have spells to cast and one baby to dress.” Sabrina explained, carrying Latio out to the living room.

“What do you think curls or as it is?” Hilda asked, looking at Prudence.

“I’m going to turn you around and you’ll see when I’m done.” The Weird Sister replied. “Madeleine is on her way with the rest of the things I need.”

Hilda looked up at her. “What do you need?”

“Unimportant.” Prudence cast a quick hair growing spell.

Hilda’s blonde hair grew to end half way down her back.

The younger witch curled her hair and braided it away from Hilda’s face. “Do you think she’ll like your dress?”

“I hope she does. We’ve never agreed on fashion.”

“You are a bit more modern than Zelda.”

“It’s always been like this since we were able to choose our own clothing, Zelda has leaned more towards darker colours and demure cuts, while I’ve enjoyed brighter colours and deep v-necks.”

“I’m guessing you’ve toned down in the last few years.”

 

“A bit, but Sabrina did pick out some of the fabric I made dresses from when she was little.”

“You still make your own clothes?”

“Sometimes, it’s more habit than anything at this point.”

“Do you make everyone’s clothing or just your own?”

“I used to make Sabrina’s before she started grade school. Then she wanted to fit in with the mortal children and I didn’t have any patterns that would work.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had any hand made clothing.”

“We’ll go shopping for fabric next week. I’ve been meaning to make a few new dresses.”

“Why would you want to take me with you?”

“Because if you don’t your dress might be bright pink with glitter.”

“Oh.”

“You’d be cute in a pretty pink dress though.”

“I don’t wear pink.”

“We shall see.” Hilda replied, looking up as Prudence was picking up an eyeshadow palette.

The younger witch arched an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I did once spell Zelda’s hair neon green. The 1980s were a wonderful decade.”

“Are there pictures?”

 

“Somewhere.”

“Close your eyes, I don’t want to get this everywhere.”

Hilda leaned back. “Do you think your brother and sister will understand that we still love them even after Zelda and I have our baby?”

 

“I think they might become clingy and demand to be carried more often. Neither will want to share your affection, it is one of those things characteristics the three of us share with our father.”

“More like Zelda, she never liked sharing me with anyone.”

“You didn’t mind sharing her?”

“She was older, it’s not like I could stop her.”

“Now?”

 

“I did kill Shirley and Faustus.”

“You killed Sister Jackson? I thought she had just run off.”

“She tried to kill Zelda and I gave her cyanide cookies.”

“Kill anyone else?”

“Methuselah.”

“The Head of the Council?”

 

“He tried to touch me and I didn’t like it.”

“He was never found?”

“My spiders ate him.”

“Any other murders?”

“None recently.”

“Prudence, where are you?” Madeleine called.

“Spare bedroom.” The Weird Sister yelled back. 

“Here’s that crown you wanted.”

“Thank you.” Prudence placed the flower crown on Hilda’s head before pinning it down. 

“You look beautiful, Aunt Hilda.” Madeleine said, smiling at the older witch.

“Thank you, dear.”

“Ready for this?” Prudence questioned.

“Hopefully.”


End file.
